Tears of an Angel
by Evala
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Dean/Castiel Slash


Autor: Evala  
Rating: PG 13

Ok diese Geschichte ist mir sehr unähnlich aber im Moment bin ich sehr supernatural angetan und gestern lief die erste Folge mit Cas auf PRO 7 und fuck der Angel hat mich umgehaun...für alle Happy Endler...aber speziell für Nini

Tears of an Angel

Die Apokalypse war beendet. Der Krieg gewonnen. Lucifer würde für die nächsten 1000 Jahre schmorren. Wiedereinmal gebunden in den Ketten des Herren.

Eigentlich sollte Castiel glücklich sein. Es war vorbei. Endlich. Doch Castiel fühlte noch immer Schmerzen. Bevor der Engel zur Erde gekommen war hatte er dieses Gefühl nicht gekannt. Vieles hatte seine Monate auf der Erde verändert. Der Engel des Herren hatte Fragen. Fragen auf, die man im Himmel keine Antwort zu haben schien. Oder wollte sie Michael nicht beantworten? War das der Grund?

There was pain in the beginning ...

In all den Monaten hatte er keine Zeit gehabt um darüber nachzudenken. Doch nun stand er hier. Der Trenchcoat war feucht. Langsam spürte er wie das Wasser auch das Baumwollhemd darunter durchnässte. Es musste stärker regnen als er bemerkt hatte. Eine andere Sache, die er nicht bedacht hatte.

... followed by sorrow.

Was sollte er nun tun? Konnte er zurückgehen? Der Krieger sein, der er für 1000 Jahre gewesen war. Ein Soldat, der Befehle entgegennahm. Was hatte sich geändert? Warum waren die Zweifel hier? Zweifel ob das richtig war was er tat? Dieses Gefühl war so fremd. Er verstand es nicht. Wehrte sich dagegen. Merkte wie seine Haut zitterte. Theortisch konnte er ja hierbleiben? Die Seele, deren Körper er bewohnte war tot. Weitergegangen in den Himmel um ewigen Frieden zu finden.

Aber konnte er es wirklich? So viel Zeit einfach vergessen. Seine Brüder. Wieder fragte er sich was die Veränderung bewirkt hatte?

Dean Winchester.

There was the truth for an angel is unable to lie ...

Grüne Augen. Markante Gesichtzüge. Kurzes aschblondes Haar. Eine Seele um die so manch Engel neidisch gewesen wäre könnten die Diener Neid entfinden. Ja auch Neid fühlte er. Auf die Menschen. Auf die Menschen um Dean herum. Er vertraute ihnen. Er liebte sie. Wie befremdlich war es doch diese Gefühle kennenzulernen. Liebe. Er kannte dieses Gefühl. Hatte es empfunden für seine Arbeit. Doch er merkte das es in verschiedenen Gewändern kam.

... they are not immune against love. Even if it would be their biggest wish.

Ja das tat er. Er liebte Dean Winchester. Seine Einfachheit. Keine verwirrenden Gedanken. Seine Sicht das Leben zu sehen faszinierte ihn. In diesem Moment wusste er was seine Wahl sein würde. Niemals wieder konnte er diesen Ort verlassen. Wenn es zu einer Wahl kämme wo würde er Dean wählen.

"Und ich dich, Cas."

Castiel hatte nicht bemerkt das Dean nun mit ihm auf der Veranda stand. Erst jetzt da ihn zwei Arme umfingen und näher zu einem warmen Körper zogen. Einem trockenen Körper. Da seufzte er.

"Ich dachte du schläfst."

Dean lachte. Das war es was ihn an diesem Mann am meisten faszinierte. Mit all dem Leid was er gesehen hatte lachte er wie der kleine Junge, den Castiel vor all den Jahren das erste Mal gesehen hatte und dessen Seele schon damals heller gestrahlt hatte als alles andere.

Because you are my personal guardian angel.

Als er sich in der Umarmung umdrehte spürte er Tränen auf seinen Wangen. Doch im gleichen Moment waren Lippen da um sie zu trocknen. Seine Zweifel verschwanden wie die Feuchte von seinen Lippen. Starke arme umfingen ihn. Hielten ihn fest bis eine Hand ihn näher brachte.

Fast konnte er Dean riechen. Er schmeckte wie Kaffee und Motoröl. Doch darunter war etwas was unverkennbar Dean Winchester war. Ein Geruch der süchtig machte.

Diese einladenden Lippen verharrten und ein leicht amüsierter Blick traf den Seinen. Das lies sich Castiel, ehemaliger Krieger nicht zweimal sagen und presste seine Lippen gegen, die seines Gegenüber.

Biss sanft in die volle, geschmeidige Unterlippe und erbat geduldig Einlass der willig gewährt wurde. Spürte Hände in seinem Dunklen Haar während seine eigenen sich ebenfalls an aschblonden Strähnen verloren.

Das war es was Castiel wollte und das war es was er bekam.

Ende


End file.
